


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, its all smut, light nipple kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a small excuse to write bottom!liam getting fucked while being tied up. that’s all.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drag me in the comments if it was bad.

Their sex wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but they weren’t vanilla either. They had their fun and their kinks, and their toys– but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary as said before.

-  
Liam’s grunts are muffled by the cloth stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. His hands belted to the each end of the bedpost, back pressed against it with his legs open wide. His skin glistening with sweat, blossomed pink with heat and withering helplessly. Looking up at his husband with glossy eyes, pleading silently to come or to be touched.

The nipple clamps are tugging at his skin – mixed with pain and pleasure, as the vibrator goes from high volume to low within seconds every time his cock, that’s bobbing heavily and angry red against his lower abdomen blurts out fat drops of pre come.

He whines deep in his throat, loud and gruntled if the cloth wasn’t blocking him from being vocal. His chest heaves as the rush of the orgasm that was supposed to come settles back down, his stomach tightens and his cock twitches.

Zayn ruined his chance to come about four times already, he probably did more times in the last hour but surely he lost count. He tugs more on the belts, crying out as the vibrator goes up in speed again, muffling out please, please, please—

And Zayn just stares, standing over his husband, naked. Cock hard in his hand as he strokes over it absentmindedly.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you, Li?” He watches Liam nod his head, “so good you’re gonna let me come all over you?” Liam continues to nod, eyes getting big and desperate.

His hand strokes more roughly over his cock, head lolling back as his bites back his groan as he comes out in thick gushes over Liam’s face and neck. Still pulling on the length of his cock, he watches his husband cry out through hooded eyes, there’s sweat, and tears and spit and fuck he looks so beautiful.

“Gonna remove this, wanna hear you moan my name while i fuck you but you’re gonna be quiet though.” He yanks on the gag before releasing it. “The kids are sleeping just a room away.” This time, he grabs Liam’s thighs and slides him down the bed until he’s flat on his back.

Liam gasps, breathing heavy.

The vibrator is removed and turned off, and replaced with Zayn’s fingers, lightly prodding at his entrance. He bites in his moans, hips rolling even though he’s sensitive. But Zayn slaps his inner thigh, glaring at him, he whimpers, head turning to the side to bury into the pillow in shame.

Zayn finally lines himself up to Liam’s hole, pushes into him easily in one swift movement. Liam whines out, and Zayn starts to fuck him without remorse. Eyes wandering back from his flopping cock thats nonstop leaking to his puffy post-clamp nipples that are bouncing to every pounce.

“God, i wanna fill you up again, have you big and swollen with my kid.” He pulls out just to slam back in, “always look so fucking good especially with my kid growing inside you.” He rubs his thumb over one of nubs, their swollen pink and Zayn’s mouth is just drooling to suckle on them.

“It’s about time we have another, don’t do you think, Li?” He pinches his nubs as Liam cries out a string of strangled ‘yes! yes! yes!’ “You’ll like that? if i’ll come in you, might even give you twins,” he continues to slam into his sensitive, wet hole, feeling it clench around him hotly.

“Please, Zayn,” he whimpers out sweetly, whole body jerking up the bed with every powerful thrust. “Gonna come please–!” His cock harder than ever before, his stomach tightening with the familiarity of an approaching orgasm.

“You better not!” Zayn all but growls, yanking and bending Liam’s knees towards his chest, pressing into him until his pelvis his against Liam’s ass, his cock jabbing his prostate in a way that has Liam’s eyes rolling back and his back arching high off the bed, his puffy nipples pointed and looks good enough to suck so Zayn leans down and wraps his whole mouth around the left one, teeth grazing it. Tongue swirling the nub, as he rolls the right nipple in his fingers, trying not to get lost in the taste of liam he thrusts harder into him.

Liam mewls, and tugs and beg, but his body betrays him, biting his lip he comes hard, and violent. His body shaking uncontrollably as he cries out a string of sorry-s, his cock softening on his stomach as Zayn still continue to drive his cock into his hole, he unattached his mouth from his nipple glaring down at the wrecked man beneath him as he too comes again.

“I thought you were a good boy?”

He blinks back the tears that came rushing down with his orgasm, “please, i am.”

“You think good boys come when they’re not supposed to?” He shakes his head, turning his head in shame. “Gonna untie you and i want you in the tub, think about what your punishment should be.”

-


End file.
